The Real Me
by Moon Kingdom
Summary: What if the Serena we love so much is a fake? What if there's a reason why Serena is klutz, dumb and a ditz. She has a secret life and it not being Sailor Moon. How will the scouts and Darien react. READ to found out.
1. Get to Know Me

Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the character's belonging to Naoko Takeuchi (the creator of Sailor Moon).

My characters are Lilliana, Rose, Mary, Ash, Jess, Jasmine, Selena and Mrs Lee.

* * *

The Real Me

By Moon Kingdom

Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon

Chapter 1 – Get to know me.

I quickly 'run' toward the Hikawa Shrine for a scout meeting. Well, it's more like I'm jogging since this isn't the fast I can go. It just better this way. Why do we always have to meet after school? Why not the weekends? I didn't have much to do on the weekends. I dodge all the people as I jog to the temple but I accidentally hit some people with my bag as I squeeze past. I feel bad since I know my bag is very heavy.I also had to make sure to 'trip' every once in a while as I jog to keep up my act. Slowing down at the bottom of the stairs, I take out my phone and look at the time.I'm a couple of minutes early so I decide to sit on the stairs and start to read Pride & Prejudice.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!

I take my phone out and see that it's my alarm going off to announce the arrival ofSerena; the lazy butt, cry baby, klutz, and ditz. I take a deep breath before shemakes her way onto the stage.  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late" I said.  
"For once you're early, meatball head," said Raye.

"WHAAAAAT?" I shout at the top of my lungs.  
"You're five minutes early to be exact," said Amy.  
"How's that possible" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter now. We're here to discuss the new enemy." said Raye.  
"All we know is that we'll need the outer scouts help since there was been multiply of attacks lately in Tokyo prefecture area."

While they were talking I put my head on the table and pretended to sleep. "Serena for once in your life, listen to the meeting!" shouted Luna into my ear.  
"You didn't have yell into my ear!" I shouted angrily to Luna. The girls just sat there and watched as Luna and I start to fight.  
"I won't have to if you paid attention," Luna retorted.  
"Luna we have nothing to worry about, we have fought and won against many enemies," I said as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
"I'll call the outer's tomorrow," said Raye.  
"I should go or I'm going to be late for cram school," said Amy.  
"I have to go as well or mom is going to kill me for being late home," I said as grab my bag and 'run' out the shrine.

Instead of going home, I make my way towards White Rose Fine Arts Academy. As I get closer, I can see that my friend Lilliana, but likes to be called Lilly, is waiting outside for me.

"Hi Rene, I brought your flute and violin." Lilly greeted me as she hands them to me.  
"Thank you so much Lilly." I thanked her as I took the musical instruments from her and head towards the door. The glass doors slide open as we come close to them. The lady at the desk says hi to us as we walk towards the elevator. "Are you ready for the test?" I ask when the doors close.  
"I feel like I going to fail the test," said Lily worriedly.  
"You'll do great," I said encouragingly as I try cheering her up.

The elevator dings as it came to our floor and the doors open. We get off and quickly put our bags in our locker before going to class. We first went to the orchestra room since I have to put away my violin. Then we have to go back to the elevator and take it to the third floor since that is where most of the classical instrumental classes are.

The first floor is the main office while the second floor is the dance classes and our lockers. The band classes are on the fourth floor, the choir classes are on the fifth floor and on the six floor is the break room. The break room is divided into two. Onehalf has different types of games to play, and the other half is where you can relax. There are vending machines that have junk food that is healthy, but still tastes great. The walls are specially made to block the students' noises that they make. The sixth floor is the music store with supplies for orchestra, band and choir. Each student has to take two full hour class while the rest are half and an hour.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late," said Lilly.

We rush towards the elevator and take it to the third floor. Once we step off, we run to our class before the bell rings. We manage to make it just in time. As soon as we drop into our seats, the bell rings.

"Okay class today we'll have our test. We will start with the flutes. Serena, you'll go first. Please start when you're ready," announced Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee is a petite woman with medium length black hair. Since I first started I have liked her. She's a wonderful teacher who also happened to be my high school  
teacher as well. Not only that, but Mrs. Lee also happened to be a very close family friend during the Silver Millennium, she knows why I act the way I do when I'm with the scouts.

A while later…

"Tomorrow the ranking sheet will be posted on the bulletin board by the classroom door." said Mrs. Lee. Lilly and I start to pack our instruments and rush out to our next class.  
"I hope I pass." said Lilly as we walked to our next class.  
"Rene! Lilly!" shouted someone behind us.  
We both turn around to see who was calling us. It was Rose accompanied by Mary, Ash, Jess, Jasmine and Selena. "So how was your test?" asked Rose.

"Great, I'm sure that I passed!" I said happily.  
"What about you, Lilly?" asked Mary.  
"I probably failed!" said Lilly tearfully.

As you can probably see, I got the idea of the 'Cry baby Serena act' from Lilly's constant complaining about everything. It might have to do with the fact that her family is very rich and have spoiled her too much, but hey, so have we.  
"Lilly if you stop crying I will buy you an ice cream" I said coaxingly as try and stop her from crying anymore.  
"Really?" asked Lilly with a big smile.  
"Of course I will," I said as I smiled back at her.  
"How was band for you," I asked once we were in the elevator.  
"Jordan fell off his chair and Zach tripped, causing the people behind them to fall also." said Jasmine as she recalls what happen earlier.

Break time…

"Thank you!" Lilly said as she happily licks her ice cream.  
"You're welcome." I said to her.  
"Rene, are you going to join your school track team this year?" asked Ash.  
"No, I might do it next year." I said.  
"That's what you said last year," mumbled Ash.

"If you want to beat me so bad, why don't we have a race on Saturday at eight?" I suggested.  
"Meet me at my schools running track," Ash agreed happily.  
"We should hurry or we're going to be late for our next class," said Rose. I look at my phone and we only have ten minutes!  
"Girls we only have ten minutes." I said as I start to panic.

We all started to run toward the school very fast. Lilly still had her ice cream. After sprinting the whole way, we managed to make it back to the school in six minutes! We dropped onto the lobby's floor as we try to catch our breath.  
"Lilly, did you finish your ice cream?" I asked.  
"Of course I did! I had to or I would have dropped it while running," she said as she panted.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" asked someone.  
"You're going to be late for class if you don't get up," said another voice.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE review. I hope that you like it and please it me want I can do to make it more interesting. THIS is my FIRST Sailor Moon Fanfiction.

I'm SORRRY for any poor grammar, punctuation and errors that appeared.


	2. My Real Friends

I didn't owe Sailor Moon or any if the charters; Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2

My Real Friends

"Hi Zach," I said as am laying on the floor.

"Three minutes until we're late," said Matt as he looks at his watch.

We get up and run toward the elevator with the boys behind us. We all have orchestra together. We go to our seats as the bell rings. Jess and I are in the first stand, I'm first chair while and Jess is second chair. Rose is first and Selena is second in second violins. In the violas it's Lilly and Mary. Zach and Matt are in the first stand in the cellos. While Jordan and Kyle are in second stand. Ash is the in the first stand of the basses.

"Practices by yourself for the first 30 minutes," said Mr. Burris.

The group decide to go to practice in the practices rooms. We played some of the music pieces we have been studying in class. When we came to Bourree, Kyle played the piano part of it. The room gets fill with the wonderful sound that is coming from our instruments. We all try to match each other and sound alike.

"Class is about to start," said a female voice.

With that I can feel that we have lost our togetherness that we had before. The violins and viola exited first than the bass and cellos. When we get down we see that other people are sitting in our seats.

"Please sit in the last stand," said _**Mr. Burris** _before he start the class.

As I sit down I can see Crystal smirk like if she was better than me and finally is getting the spotlight she thinks she deserves. I didn't care since I know that Crystal usually plays faster than the tempo we have to play at. She must realize that she still as a lot to learn just like I do. In our seats we find a piece of paper, it says:

_I'm want to see how different it sounds without we begin the leaders of the section. Play quickly so that I can hear the different. I want to know whose begin leeches when we play. _

We understood that he what to know who are the people at relay on other people and just follow. We did as we were told and we could hear how different it hear and would stop. I turn to Jess and see that she's shock by how bad it sounds. We would stop and Mr. Burris would go over part of the music. It continues to be like this until Mr. Burris got mad and went to the other pieces. By the end of class Mr. Burris was red as a tomato.

"Would last stands and Jordan and Kyle stay behind," said Mr. Burris.

Once the students leave Mr. Burris said, "I want to know what you think about the sound."

"It was all over the place. They weren't together, each had a different idea of the tempo," I said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"So did I. For now I what you to not be in class when we play. We can go to the break room or other places put be back for your next class," Mr. Burris said.

We nodded our heads and we leave to go to our next class. We chatted in the break room since it was our break. We laughed and talk until it's time to go to our class I have music theory of orchestra and I was Crystal smirking as I come in.

"Looks like Mr. Burris finally realize that I'm better than you," said Crystal loudly.

"You wish. He told us that we have to force more on regions and UIL," I said loudly.

"Stop making excuses," said Crystal.

"Will at least when I'm first chair I didn't make many mistakes and make everyone sound horrible," I said loudly for everyone to hear.

I see that Crystal's face very red because she's angry.

The students in the class where just watching our auguring.

"Class take your seats," said Mrs. McCane.

The rest of the class I didn't pay attention and hurried to get out of there.

"Serena?" shouted someone from behind me.

I turn and see that Michelle is the one who shouted my name. I just kept on walking and hoping that she thinks I'm someone else because my hair has black highlights in it and it's not in its usual style. Now I have it in a side braid that's on my right with a small single that reaches to the bottom of my chest.

I see the classroom is a few feet always. It didn't relax until class started. My mind keep wondering what Michelle was downing here. I pack my things and left the class and waited for the group in the lobby.

Before leaving we all said good-bye. Kyle and Jordan when home together since there live in the same apartment building. Zach gives Lily, Mary, and Ash a lift. Matt gave me, Rose, Selena and Jess a lift home.

When I go there I can see that the lights are off. My parents trust me to come home. Since I usual go out to walk and didn't come back until late at night. I quietly open and close the door. I take off my shoes and quietly go to my room. I see that Luna is not in my room and take my homework out. I stop doing my homework by 9:30. I put my pajamas on, brush my teeth.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE review. I hope that you like it and please it me want I can do to make it more interesting. THIS is my FIRST Sailor Moon Fanfiction.

I'm SORRRY for any poor grammar, punctuation and errors that appeared.

I Own: Ash, Rose, Jess, Selena, Lilly, Jasmine, Mary and Crystal.

The underline, italic, bolded names didn't belong to me. I go the names from my orchestra teachers.

Bourree was written by G.F. Handle.


	3. Serena's Missing

**I didn't own Sailor Moon or any if the charters; Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Serena's Missing!

Luna's P.O.V

My way of waking Serena isn't a pleasant one but that girl was to learn to be a good leader.

"Serena you have to wake up. Stops began such a lazy and irresponsible girl and WAKE UP!" I shout.

Out of the corner of my I could see the door opening.

"Are you looking for Serena?" asked Ilene when see on the bed.

"It's that time of year again," said Ilene as she went to Serena's bed.

I wonder what the heck Serena's mom is talking about. It looks like Serena is still sleeping in her bed.

I look as Ilene pull the cover of the bed and I see the there's pillows. Serena must have put them there to look like she's in her bed.

"Serena has been doing is before you came but stopped once you became part of the family.

I follow Ilene out the room and out the forth door as quickly as I could.

Everything that I pass became a blur as I run all the way to Raye's. When I got there I see Raye in her priestess uniform and sweeping the floor.

"Hi, Luna," said Raye when she see me.

"Have you seem Serna?" I asked.

"No. Why?" asked Raye with concern in her face.

"She wasn't in her room this morning. Her mom didn't seem to mind or worry," I said.

"I'll call the other to see if they have see her," said Raye and go toward the temple.

**After a While…**

"Hello," said Amy as she walks to the table.

Soon everyone joins us and I can see that they are worried since they didn't see Serena.

"Now that everyone is here we can start. The reason that we here is that Serena was in her room this mom," said Raye.

"I want to know if any of you have seen her" I said.

"Amy can you trace Serena in your computer?" asked Mina as she is worried about her blonde friend.

Amy starts to type quickly on her Mercury computer.

"It only shows that the last place Serena was, which is in her room," said Amy sadly.

"Luna, how could you let this happen it Kitten?" asked Amara angry.

"I was looking for information on the new enemy," I said.

"Isn't that Serena over there?" asked Lita as she points to a girl with very long blonde hair.

"That can't be Serena. She's wearing very short shorts. Which isn't Serena's way of dressing," said Darien.

"You're right but the girl has very **long blonde** hair," said Mina.

"She's coming our direction," said Mina.

We all pretend that we aren't looking at her coming our way.

I can see that she's wearing a black cap backwards. She has a pink off the shoulder shirt; underneath it she has a black tank top and very short shorts. Has black combat boots with some heel. Her hair is slightly shorter than Serena's and she has Serena's blue eyes.

"Aren't you a funny looking cat? Especially with that bald spot crescent moon on you head," said the girl as she grabs me.

"Jess, what are you doing with that cat, said a voice.

"Selena, look at the cat," said Jess.

The girl named Selena looks like Jess put older and more mature. She has a white lace off the shoulder chiffon top and very short shorts. She wears black knee high boots. Her heir is in a side braid that falls to her right.

"Sorry if she's bothering you," said Selena.

"She isn't bothering us. I'm Raye," said Raye smiling.

"I'm Selena and this is Jess," said Selena.

"Look they have other cat with a crescent moon bald spot," exclaimed Jess.

"The other should be here any minute," said Selena.

Jess turns toward Selena and just stares at her for a while.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Selena.

"You hair is in a braid and the end aren't there," Jess as she points to Selena's braid.

"My mom made cut my pink ends of and put my hair in a braid so that nobody can see my light pink highlight," said Selena angry.

"My mom is such a bitch. She makes me wear clothes like if I'm a nun. Making me wear long sleeves and very long skirts. Like who the heck would wear such clothes that a grandma would wear," said Jess annoyed.

"I didn't know who Rene does it. She says that her mom is kind of old fashion and worries about the image people might have of them," said Selena.

"Like her black highlights are more visible than mine," said Jess.

"Sometimes I swear that Rene either has them or not when I see her," a voice.

The voice causes Jess to jump up in the air a couple of inches from the floor.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted Jess.

"What are you doing there." asked Selena.

"Joining the conversations," said the girl.

The girl was a pink dress with pink lace three-quarter sleeves and black ballet flats.

"What you mean by either she has them are not?" asked Selena.

"When I wait for her by the forth doors it looks like your hair is all blonde but later it'll have its black highlights and it can't be the sun since Jess' haired doesn't do that," the girl.

"Probably head is over thinking things," said Jess.

"Hey! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb!" exclaimed the girl.

"Lilly, she never said that. She said to stop over thinking things and enjoy life," said a voice.

Next to her was a girl with a lot of Black highlights. She wears a black off the shoulder chiffon and very tight leather pants. She also has black knee high heel boots.

"If I don't I think than people just think I'm stupid blonde," said Lilly.

"That's why we blondes have to stick together," said the girl.

"Rene, are the guys with you?" asked Jess.

"I see how much you love me," said Rene.

"We should go to our table to wait for the guy," said Selena.

Jess puts me down and walks to the table across the room with her friends.

"They all have blonde hair," said Mina.

"It like if they're sisters," I said as I look at them.

"They kind of look like Serena. They have the same blue eyes and similar face. Especially, the girl Lilly with the way she acts," said Amara.

"They all look like rich girls. Their clothes look expensive," said Raye.

"They show too much cleavage," said Amy.

"Must girls do but they're not showing their boobs," said Mina as she looks at Amy.

Amy is very self-conscious about herself. On the other Raye and Mina like to wear the lasts trends. The rest of the scouts are very confident in their selves.

"They all look hot," said Amara as she looks that them.

"_Ouch_!" exclaimed Amara, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I guess my foot accidently hit yours," said Michelle long like she feels bad.

We all knew that Michelle doesn't like it when Amara talks about other girls.

"**OMG!**" Mina suddenly shouted excitingly.

We all looked at what was Mina pointing to. By the doors are three girls. A girl with slightly lighter hair than Amy and longer hair that reaches her shoulders has a blue summer dress with white tights and black ankle boot wedges.

A girl with hair like Raye's but the violet pair of her hair stands out more than Raye's. She has a red shirt that reaches her knee with a white shirt. With black cone shaped heels that strips.

The other girl has blonde hair with a casual short strapless lace dress with a brown bow on her waist and black platform pumps.

They all have sunglasses and rings on their thumbs, middle finger and pinkies.

"Who are those girls?" asked Lita.

"They're teenager super models, actress and sometimes sing. I wish I can be like her," said Mina.

"What are super models doing here?" asked  
Michelle.

"There walk toward the girls from earlier," I said.

The girls just sat with them and start to chat. I wonder if they know who those girls are. They must know since they're friends.

"Those girls are so lucky to be friends with super models," said Mina sadly.

"But we have a future queen and king as friends," said Amy.

"Talking about the future queen, where's Serena?" asked a child's voice.

"Hello Rini and Trista," said Amy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amara.

"We want to see Serena?" said Rini.

"We haven't seen her since last night," said Raye sadly.

"She's **missing!**" exclaimed Rini.

"Your name sounds like the girl's from earlier," said Mina out of nowhere.

"What girls?" asked Trista curiously.

"Those girls from the other table," said Mina and point to the table with the girls. They're laughing so much that their faces are red.

* * *

Will Trista be able to see that Rene is really Serena or not? Why is Rini in the pass? What will happen next?

_**I own:**_

_Ash, Rose, Jess, Selena, Lilly and Mary._

**THANK YOU FOR READING.** PLEASE review. I hope that you like it and please it me want I can do to make it more interesting.

I'm _**SORRRY** _for any poor grammar, punctuation and errors that appeared.

Thank you :

LoveInTheBattleField

meryinustar

Daisy682

jay

And anyone tha is reading my stories.

**_Moon Kingdom_**


	4. Interesting Facts About : Rene

_**I didn't own Sailor Moon ****or any if the charters; Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon.**_

******I hope that you like my sorry so far. I was planning to write a chapter each day but i won't to able to. I have STARR test to get ready for and sometime I can't of anything to write about**

* * *

Chapter 4

Interesting Facts About : _Rena_

Luna's P.O.V

They all look so similar to Serena, said Pluto

"That's what I thought I saw all of them, but I don't think Serena ever had any sibling in the Sliver Millennium," I said.

"Even thought I the timekeeper don't remember if she does or not," said Pluto.

"Queen Serenity might have blocked memories. Afraid we might not find them," said Luna.

"Rini, what are you doing here?" asked Mina.

"I decided to come to visit and see how everyone is," said Rini.

"Are you here for some training?" asked Lita.

"Rini is this something that is where you which is why you're here to visit us?" asked Raye.

Rini didn't talk for a while. I could see that see is taking deep breaths.

"My hair and eyes sometimes change color. I haven't told my mom because she is so busy and I don't want to worry her. I decided to come here and see what there and if something in changing," said Rini.

"You could have asked Trista to help you and see if there was something changing in the timeline instead of coming on the way here. We didn't want any of our new enemies going after you," said Darien

"I'm afraid that I cannot see anything in the timeline for a while. After a while I decide to see to come here," said Trista.

"Aren't those the generals from the Negaverse over there?" asked Mina.

Out the window we can see generals walking toward the Crown. I thought that we just defended them. I'm not the only one think it by the looks of the scouts face. I could see that the scouts are afraid of what might happen.

What shocked us more is seeing them walking toward the group of girls at the other table.

"Do you think those girls are from the Negaverse?" asked Mina.

"I'm not sure, we have to close eye at them so we can find is they are or not," said Amara.

"Now that I think about I seen that girl Rene before I think I was at White Rose Fine Arts Academy," said Michelle.

"Is that the place you volunteered to teach at?" asked Amara.

"Yes and I thought she was Serena so I called her out Serena's name and she turned around and than start walking toward her class," said Michelle.

"Well it definitely couldn't be Serena because she can't play any instrument. She couldn't even learn any of school subjects without falling asleep in the middle of class," said Raye.

"My mommy recently plays the flute when I not able to sleep," said Rini.

"Are sure about that because Serena doesn't play the flute," said Amy.

"It can't be Serena since she's just a crybaby, klutz and a ditz," said Raye.

"You should talk about a friend that way," said a voice next to Raye.

There stood the girl from earlier that has the same hair as Raye's.

"But she is and it sometimes get annoying," said Raye.

"Best friends will help you and not talk behind you backs," said another voice.

This girl has slightly blue hair like Amy's stood by the other girl.

"Rose. Ash. Do you need a lift to the shoot," said Jordan.

"Sure," said blue hair girl.

Rene's (Serena) P.O.V.

I see that Ash and Rose are going toward the scouts. I'm more surprise that Rini is here.

"Serena do you know them," asked Lilly.

"You can say that. We all go to the same high school," I said as I look at them.

"The guys and girls and I are thinking about going to your high school," said Lilly.

I look at my friends and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"My school isn't a private school like yours," I said.

"We didn't care as long as we're with you," said Mary.

"Best Friends should stick together," said Lilly.

"Are they forcing you to go?" asked the guys.

"No. We just what to go to know how different public and private schools are," said Zach.

"Why are you really going?" I asked as I looked at them.

They look at each other and it looks like they're having a conversation with their eyes.

"Do you know about Sailor Moon?" asked Matt.

"What does Sailor Moon have to do with you going to my school," I asked as I look at them.

"Most of the attacks have been around or people at work there," said Zach.

"Why do you want to know the identity of the scouts," I said.

"So that we can thank me for all their hard work and for saving the world," said Jordan.

"If you're going to attendant my high school, you better no go as your famous selves. I will avoid you and no talk to you," l said to them.

"Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Lilly, Jess, Selena and Mary excitingly.

_I hope that that I did the right thing._

"Thank you," said the guys with a big smile in their faces.

"Shouldn't you be on set," I asked as I look at my phone.

"At 2:30," said Kyle.

"It's 2:25," I said to them.

"Shit," said the guys as they race to the door. They all leave since they're in the same movie together.

"Look like it a just us girls," said Jess sadly.

"We can go shopping," said Lilly excitedly.

"Sorry but I didn't have enough money to go to your favorite shops," I said.

"We can go to your favorite shops instead," said Mary.

"Sure. What car did you bring with you?" I asked.

Knowing Mary she probably brought one of her daddy's expensive cars.

"I have a Corvette since I crashed one of my daddy's cars," said Mary sadly.

"Rene can I ride with you?" said Lilly with puppy eyes.

"No," I said once I closed my eyes.

"But I want to ride with you. I'm like your baby sister, you're supposed to spoil me," Lilly said as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"I have my motorcycle and I didn't want you to get hurt," I said felling guilty for making her cry and wipe her tears.

"Fine but you have to wear s helmet and it will mess your hair up," I said try to discourage her.

"I didn't care," said Lilly smiling.

"That's not fair," said Jess.

"You already rode on it," yelled Lilly.

With that they started their usual verbal fight.

I quietly get up and move my hair to the back on my shoulders.

As I gracefully walked to the forth I can hear the scouts talking.

"She's coming this way," said Mina

"Rene. Where are you going?" asked Selena.

"As much as I love them, they're annoying when they start to flight," I said that as I looked at Lilly and Jess.

They're still fighting and it seen that they didn't know that we leave the table.

"Should we go shopping?" asked Selena.

"We should wait until Jess and Lilly stop or we won't have a wonderful shopping day," said Mary.

"How do you hide your black highlights?" asked Selena as she holds some of my hair.

"That's a secret," I said smiling.

I wish that I could tell them the truth since they been my friends since I was fourteen.

"Excuse me,"said Mina.

"Can we help you with something?" asked Selena smiling.

"I was wondering if I can take some photos with Mary?" asked Mina shyly.

"I love to," said Mary smiling.

"Can you please take the photo," said Mina as she takes her phone out.

I was able to answer when I felt someone grab my arm gently. I look and see that it's Lilly and is staring at Mina.

"Are we going shopping or not?" asked Lilly still looking at Mina.

"We'll catch up with you,' said Selena.

"Make sure that you didn't get in trouble," I said to Mary.

"I'm offended," said Mary looking innocent.

"See ya later," said Lilly and she loops her arm around mine.

Luna's P.O.V.

It looks like Amara and Michelle aren't the only ones that show their feeling out in public.

Both girls come toward us, Lilly stops on front of Amara.

"You're Amara Tenoh, right?' asked Lilly.

"Yes. How can I help such a beautiful girl," asked Amara smiling.

"Here my card. I would like for you to model the company's new athletic gear," said Lilly.

I can see that Amara's eyes grow wide when she see the card.

"Y-y-you work for Apollo's Sportswear?" asked Amara in disbelieve.

"No. My dad owns the company and we're looking for real athletes to model the gear," Lilly said.

"Wow!" exclaimed Amara.

"Please think about it," said Lilly.

"I'll do it," said Amara excitingly

"Do you want to model both men and women gear or just men?" asked Lilly.

My eyes grow when I heard what she said.

_How those she know that Amara is a woman?_

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought that you look like a woman. I'm so sorry," said Lilly when she sees Amara's faces.

"It probably from the shock that we can see that she's a woman and not a man," said Rene.

"So it true that Amara the famous racer is a woman but likes to dress like a man. That means that the lady next to her is her girlfriend Michelle Kaioh, the famous violinist," said Lilly.

"Looks like you did some reach," Rene said.

"Tomorrow the Athletic Department Manger will call us," Lilly said.

"Thank you," said Amara one she got over her shock.

Both girl start to walk and Amara said, "You have a beautiful girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," said Lilly.

"Why are you holding her arm?" asked Amara curiously.

"So that boys won't get near her. She must focus in school instead of daydream," said Lilly.

"Put they will think that she's a lesbian," said Michelle.

"I didn't care as long as those jerks would hurt Rene," said Lilly and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Not all guys are like him," said Rene and hug Lilly.

We can hear Lilly crying softly into Rene's chest.

"What did you do to her," said Selena angry as she give glare at Amara.

Jess, Selena and Mary glare at Amara.

"I only asked why she's holding to Rene's arm," said Amara.

We can see that Amara was afraid what they might do to her.

All three girls' faces soften when they heard that.

"We should go shopping before it gets very late," said Rene, breaking the silent.

"I didn't want to," murmurs Lilly.

"I'll buy you ice cream just stop crying. Amara is sorry. She didn't know, right?" said Rene glare at Amara.

"I'm very sorry that I make you cry. If you want I can buy you a milkshake or whatever you want," said Amara.

"Really?" asked Lilly happily.

"Of course," said Amara smiling.

"You're going to regret that," said the other girl together.

"I want six milkshakes, hamburgers with fries and brownies. Seven sprites or water, salads, chicken nuggets and gluten free dessert to go," said Lilly.

"You're definitely going to regret it," said Jess.

Amara laughs nervously and I can see that the girls are staring at Lilly.

"I'm out going to eat all of them, they're for my friends and me," said Lilly.

We all look at the other girls in disbelieve.

"Didn't give us that look, we aren't her only friends she has," angry Mary.

"The seven orders to go make them to eat here. The others are coming," said Rene.

"When?" asked Jess.

"**OMG!** It's Kyle, Matt and Zach!" yelled a girl and several other girls yelled excitingly.

"So noisy," said Amara.

"I hate it when the paparazzi are here," said Mary.

I see that she take her sunglass and puts them on. The other girls do the same but Rene puts her hair in a ponytail. In a ponytail it hides the black highlights then out in sunglass.

Rene P.O.V.

"Hey, what are you still going here?" asked Kyle.

"Hanging out," said Selena.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" asked Matt.

"Are you embarrassed to be with us?" asked Zach with a hurt expression.

"Some of didn't like to see our faces on magazines," I said.

"Why are you here?" asked Selena.

"We're doing a movie shoot here?" said Matt.

"About?" I asked.

"We can say it's a race scene," said a voice.

"Hi Ash, Rose," I said.

"We need a stunt person to drive the motorcycle and car since they called sick," said Rose.

"You can ask Amara if she will do it," said Lily.

"Amara? As in Amara Tenoh?" asked Kyle.

"Yes," said Lilly.

"Where?" asked Kyle.

Lilly pointed to Amara, who was wondering why Lilly was pointing at her.

"Hi, I'm Kyle and I was wondering if you like to be the stunt which as to drive against a motorcycle. Which you can do since you're a famous racer," said Kyle.

"Amara will love to do it," said Lilly and goes to Amara.

I see that Lilly whispers something to Amara that cause Amara to go pale. I'm guessing that Lilly is blackmailing Amara.

I can feel that I'm smiling, and I say, "I would like to do the stunt for the motorcycle."

"Since when do you have a motorcycle?" asked Zach.

"No, you'll get hurt," said Matt.

"I been hurt by the people I love and those that I didn't. People get hurt no matter what," I said and I stand up.

"Rose, take me to your director," I said and I walk toward the door with Rose in forth.

"Didn't do something stupid," said Matt angry.

"This is nothing compare to the thing I have be doing for the pass years," I said.

"Matt you're going to lose the argument," said Lilly.

"Is Amara doing the stunt?" asked Zach.

"Yes," said Amara.

"Let's go see the director," said Lilly.

"But free let's get," said Jordan.

"Hi," I said to Jordan.

We talk one of the workers that we found the stunt people. We eat and talked but couldn't stop staring at Rini. I want to hug her but if I do she will know who I am.

* * *

I'm _**SORRRY** _for any poor grammar, punctuation and errors that appeared.

I Own:

_**Ash, Rose, Jess, Selena, Lilly and** Mary_

Do you like it? _**Please Review**_, I want to know what you think.

What to know who will win? From who did Serena learn to ride a motorcycle beacuse Darien won't.

Read More to find out what will happpen next.

_**Moon Kingdom**_


	5. Interesting Facts About : Rene part 2

_**I didn't own Sailor Moon or any if the charters; Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon.**_

_**Please help me by taking me the powers that the generals have.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Interesting Fact about: Rene part 2

Rene's P.O.V.

"We better eat or I going to shove it down your throat," said Lilly with a serious expression which you did see often on her face.

They start to eat but I didn't feel like eating. I'm so nervous about doing the stunt for the shoot.

"Didn't worry about it. You'll be fine. I believe in you," said Lilly.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you ready?" asked Rose.

"Yes," I said and walked out.

My friends from White Rose and the scouts, Darien and Rini are with us.

"Director, they're here," said Rose.

"When I first hear that Amara Tenoh had agreed to do the stunt I couldn't believe it. Thank you for doing this," said the director

"Do we have to change?" I said.

"Who are?" asked the director.

"I'm the stunt person that will be riding the motorcycle," I said.

"Of course. You'll have to change," said the director, "Do you have black highlights?"

I grab my hair tie and left my hair down. I can see that the director is looking at my very long hair.

"Perfect. You'll look like the main actor's character," said the director.

I follow one of the workers to get changed. When I get there the workers are staring at me. It might be my hair is kind of like the character I have to do the stunt for.

**After a while...**

"Everyone to their places, Amara you will go once the flag signs it. Rene, you will count to ten and then go. This is a test drive to see how skill both you are and if we need to change anything," said the director.

I can see that the director has no confident in me since I'm not a famous driver like Amara.

"Good luck you need it," said Amara.

"Good luck," I said and get on the motorcycle.

I see the flag and feel and hear the car goes. I close my eyes and count.

**1..2…3….**

I open my eyes and get ready.

**7….8….9…**

**Go!**

I quickly go and keep a constant speed until I reach the hallway point. I know about I felt my phone vibrate. I told Selena to text me when I get to the half point.

I start to speed up and soon I see the car. Suddenly I see a red ball on the streets a kid. I speed up because I know that Amara will not be able to stop in time. I pass her and i can see that she try to stop.

I hear people voice, the must have realize what might happen. I slow down when I get the kid and grab him. I can see that Amara is losing control of the car but is able to slow down slights.

I didn't have time to give the kid to his parents and I put him in forth of me and facing me.

"Hold on tight," I said and rush toward the car because I am able to know where it is without having to constantly looking back.

Once I pass the car, I turn the motorcycle around and see that Amara hit the building. Amara is facing always for the building which is a big relief.

"Here's your kid," I said to the worried parents.

The little kid is holding on to me tightly.

"Sweetie, you can let go of her," said the kid's mom.

He slowly lets go of me.

"Thank you," said the dad.

"It was very brave of you. Thank you so much," said the mom.

"You welcome. I have to go and see how Amara is," I said and hop onto the motorcycle.

When I get I can see there a crew of people.

"Move always so we can get him out," I yelled loudly and so the people move away.

I see that Amara opens the door and I go there.

"Is anything broken?" I asked.

"Just my pride as a famous racer," said Amara,

"Anyone can lose control of the car," I said.

"Amara do you need anything?" asked the director.

"I'm fine and shocked," said Amara.

"Amara are you okay," asked Michelle.

Amara walk towards her and hugs her.

"Blondie?" asked a voice.

A turn around and see someone I didn't expect to see.

"Raven!" I exclaimed and run towards him.

"Glad to see you too. But I didn't go by Raven," said Raven.

"What's your name now?" I asked.

"Taylor," said Raven.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. Shouldn't you be with the **_Werewolf_**?" asked Taylor.

"I quite after two years after you leave. It's no funny when you're no one to be your rival," I said.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Taylor.

"Either have you," I said smiling.

"He's here to film with us," said Matt and raised his eyebrow.

The girls were smiling and Lilly looked angry while guys are holding her back.

I can hear Taylor chuckle and remember that still haven't let go.

"Looks like Matt answered for me," said Taylor.

"I'm here to do the stunt. Matt, I didn't get hurt," I said.

"You know Matt?" asked Taylor surprised.

"I know the whole main cast for this movie," I said.

"Rene can you please let go of him. People are starting rumors as we speak," said director.

"Should I pretend to faint or to be injury?" I asked.

"To faint then I can carry you. Giving a reason why you run towards me. They'll think that you're a fan," said Taylor.

"Okay," I said.

"1, 2" said Taylor and I faint.

I can feel him picking me up bridal style.

"I'll take you to the trailer," said Taylor and walked.

I can hear grasp and murmurs as he walks.

_**Once in the trailer…...**_

"When do you plan stop that you fainted?" asked Taylor.

"I'm bothering you?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"No. It just that your friends are glaring at me," said Taylor.

"That why I feel like there's a dark aura," I said, "Stop glaring at Taylor or I'm going to start living with him."

The dark aura slowly fainted always.

I hear the door open and some gasps.

"Amara are you sure that you're able to do the stunt?" asked Taylor.

"Yes," said Amara.

"And who's that lovely woman by you?" asked Taylor.

Suddenly I feel a dark aura.

"That's Michelle the famous violinist and is Amara's girlfriend for many years," I said.

"How do you know Amara's with her girlfriend?" asked Taylor.

"A dark aura stayed to appear," I said.

"How are you feeling," asked Amara

"I need rest, it has been an eventful day," I said.

"How did you meet Taylor and what was your?" asked the director.

"We meet…

What is Rene going to say? How did they meet each other? What kind of relationships do they have? And what is the Werewolf (A group name that I just made up. I'm not sure if it exits)?

Everything will be explained in the chapter. Lease review, I feel like you didn't review the story that you didn't like it. (T T)

I'm SORRRY for any poor grammar, punctuation and errors that appeared.

I Own:

Ash, Rose, Jess, Selena, Lilly, Mary and Taylor

Moon Kingdom


	6. Old Friends

I didn't own Sailor Moon or any if the charters; Naoko Takeuchi is the owner of Sailor Moon.

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to up load new chapters for quite a while.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Old Friends**_

The door slowly opens and someone steps inside.

"Director, a new car has arrived and the area has been cleaned," said a male voice.

"Rena, I heard that you're going to do the stunted. Didn't you quit?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Jaz," said Taylor surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Rena, what is your head doing on his lap?" asked Jaz.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" I asked, "Should you be in the studio?"

"I finish early and the stunt is for my character. And you haven't answered my question," replied Jaz.

"Why aren't you doing it?" I asked as I open my eyes and look at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaz looking confused.

_Looks like those acting class are working but she can't hide it from me_.

"You know what I'm talking about. It looks like you're still scared that it might happen again," I replied looking straight at her eyes.

"We should do the race we only have a limited of time," Taylor interrupted.

"You're right. I decide we should add two more racers to make is very interesting," replied the director.

"Who will be the other?" I asked curious.

"It is Taylor's and Ash's characters.

"I can do the stunted," Taylor offered.

"Are you sure? It's very dangerous," the director tells Taylor.

"It's not that dangerous. We only have to go as fast as a race car and do some turns," I replied.

"Blondie is right. It's very easy to do," said Taylor.

"I can do the stunt for Ash's character," said Jaz.

"Are you sure? Are you ready for this?" I ask her.

"Sooner or later I was to face it, might as well do it now," replied.

I walk towards her to hug her and I whisper, "You're going to be great."

"It going to be like the old days," Taylor said with a smile on his face.

"I will definitely win since I been did this longer than you two," said Jaz.

"Did get to cocky anyone can," Amara commented.

"You must be Amara Tenoh. I'm Jasmine, only Rena and Taylor have the privilege to call me Jaz," Jaz said smiling.

"If we go by experience I would win," replied Amara.

"Now who is cocky?" asked Jaz.

"It's all about how skilled you are," I said.

"She's right. I have how experience than Rena but sometime she'll beat me," replied Taylor.

"We're wasting time!" I exclaimed and run out the door.

"Rena, wait for us," yells Taylor.

"You know that I can't run in high heels," shouted Jaz.

"I'm wearing wedge sneakers," I shout to reply and I'm still running.

"It's easier to run with those," shouted Jaz.

"For some reason I can't run with them that will," I shouted.

"We can switch," shouted Jaz.

I stopped running and turn around but I almost tripped. Thankful I didn't and start to untied my shoes.

"Here," I said and hold her the shoes.

"Thanks," replied Jaz.

Jaz wears small socks with her platform pumps. My socks are invisible when I wear her shoes. I start to run with Jaz behind for me. Taylor is in front of us but soon we catch up with him and we pass him.

We race to the vehicles and we had to wait for the rest to arrive. I was sitting on the motorcycle I have to use.

"You run very fast," Lilly panted as she talks.

"How can you run so fast with high heel?" asked Selena as she trying to catch her breath.

"Taylor, Jaz you might what to go change," panted the director.

"Sure," replied Taylor and left with Jaz.

"How can you run in high heel?" asked Selena again.

"I'm not a morning person so I always late for school. I have to run very fast with low heel shoes since it's part of my uniform," I replied.

"Isn't it harder to run with pumps?" asked Jess.

"I'm use to wearing high heel since my mom like me to wear girly clothes," I replied.

"How long have you been riding motorcycles?" asked Matt.

"I not sure," I lied because Matt would get mad if I told him the truth.

"How did you meet Taylor," asked Lilly.

"I got out of school very late. It was very dark in the night and suddenly someone grabs me. I start to scream and Taylor comes to my rescue," I remembering, "and I very thankful that he did. He offends me to take home. That day one he takes me home and later I asked if he can teach be to ride a motorcycle."

"I remember that you're a quick learn and soon you became part of the gang," said Taylor.

"That the day I was no long baby in the gang and no longer the best," said Jaz.

"It's nice to hear that but we have scenes to shoot and limited time. Go to your place," said the director.

We get into our vehicles and head toward the street.

"Okay you will do on the signal. Rena it's the same as last time," said the director.

"Okay," I replied.

He walks away and he sat on a chair.

"Are you sure that they shouldn't start that the same thing?' asked someone.

"Last time she was so behind. And I didn't thing that Jaz, Taylor and that girl be able to beat Amara," said another voice.

"I believe that this is going to be interesting. After all Rena was able to safe that kid when Amara wasn't able to and she was behind Amara. He was going very fast and she quickly catches up with," replied the director.

It looks like they didn't know that Amara is really a woman.

"You're right," said one of them.

"Action!" shouted the director.

They leave me behind and this time I decide not to close my eyes. I start to go once I could no longer see them. It didn't matter that they had a head start. I speed up little by little and feel my phone vibrating. Soon I catch up with Taylor.

I slide the first part off and I carefully take my phone out and call Taylor.

"Just like old time?" I asked.

I can heard Taylor chuckle and said, "Yes, I bet Jaz is tie with Amara."

"Her style hasn't changed. Yours has," I replied.

"How so?" asked Taylor.

"You plan before hand," I replied.

"This time I will beat you," replied Taylor.

"Good Luck," I replied with a smile.

"Good Luck," said Taylor and I can head when the call ends.

Taylor's car start to speed up and I put my phone in my pocket. I slide on helmet back in place and I speeded up. For a while I was along as I pass turns after turns.

We I catch up I can see that the three of them are side by side. They leave very little space between each other. I decide to stay behind them for now.

We stay like this for a while until we came to a turn. Seeing as they will not let me through I decide turn to the right instead of the left. It the way distance they will be traveling but different way.

I speed up when I get back to the main road. When I did I was a couple of feet away from hitting Amara's car. In the end I didn't. Now I'm in front of them since they have to slow down on every turn.

I slow down for a while and just enjoy the ride. I haven't seen the others and I wonder where they could me. I suddenly heard something coming this way and when it came closer I know who it is. I quickly speed up and soon I see the finish line.

I guess the others did to because they start going faster. It's not going to be easy to beat me. Amara is currently beside me. When I'm a couple of feet always I speed up but Amara is close behind me. I speed up even more.

When I win, I have to careful slowly down. I turn my motorcycle around and stop ever quickly. I can see that Amara is in second place with Taylor and Jaz tied in third place.

"Cut," shouted a voice.

"Looks like I win," I said when I take my helmet of.

I see the director coming this way and he says, "That was great. Just like the exaction way the scene is suppose to be.

Thank you. Rena, Jaz and Taylor you're like a pro. Great job, Amara."

I feel pride and also someone hugging me.

"Rena, didn't you ever do this again. It's too dangerous," Lilly said.

"This is not thing to what they would normal do," said a male voice.

"Maximums, you have arrived so soon!" exclaimed the director.

"Of course, I hope we can finish this soon," replied Maximums.

He's a very tall man with darkest black hair and looks very strong.

"I have to go now," I interrupted.

"There's one more scene to shot," replied the director.

"Well. Well. If it is Blondie," asked a voice from Maximums.

"Come on, Blondie, unless you're afraid to lose?" said other voice.

"Aiden and Blaze, I never thought I would ever see you again," I replied.

They're twins with the same black hair but parted different. Blaze is to the left and Aiden is the right

"What are you doing here," demeaned Taylor.

"You still didn't know how to control your temper," said Aiden.

"What are two doing here?" demeaned Jaz as she steps in front of me.

"We're in this movie," replied Blaze.

"When did you learn how to act?" asked Taylor.

"It comes easy for to them because of the way they are. They had so much practice since they're backstabbers," replied Jaz.

I can see the hurt in her eyes and anger in her face.

"Come on, that's all in the pass," replied Aiden.

"You can't hold grudge," said Blaze.

"Stop this. We're here to film and not talk about personal things. Hurry up we only have limited time," said Maximums.

"Lilly let go of me," I tell Lilly.

"No," replied Lilly and holds me tight.

"You have to get her go. People get hurt no matter what. By the one you love and didn't," Maximums told Lilly.

"That's want Rena told us," replied Lilly.

"Who you think told her that?" asked Maximums.

"Amara, did you win?" asked Mina.

"Of course she won. She's a famous racer after all," answers Raye.

"I…"

"She lost," blurt Maximums, "You a lot have a lot to learn. Racers nowadays didn't know how to plan will."

"How could she lost?" asked Raye, "She the best."

"No, Blondie is the best in this race," answers Maximums.

"Blondie?" asked Raye.

"Not everyone knows me as Blondie," I tell Maximums.

"I see that your still hang around them. Do they…."

"We're here to film and not talk about personal things," I interrupted him.

"I see," replied Maximums with a smile.

_Oh no. What is he planning? Or is it because I repeat what he said earlier?_

"Please go to your places," said the director.

"What?" exclaimed Mina, "They have to take a break they must be try of sitting for a long time."

"We have to shoot before the sunsets. We all have got used to sitting down for a long time," I replied.

"Rena is right. They had practice so many time and they will be fine," Ami tells Mina.

"If you want to become an actress you should know that some time they can't take breaks," I tell Mina.

I get take of me and go to my motorcycle. I see that Maximums will ride a car while Aiden and Blaze are riding a motorcycle.

Amara, Taylor and Jaz are in the front. Aiden and Blaze are in front of Maximums and me. We are just waiting for the signal.

"Action!" shouted the director.

What will happen next? Who will when? What more of Serena's pass didn't we know about? How did she really meet Taylor? Why is Jaz afraid of riding a motorcycle? Read to find more.

I **own**: Jaz, Taylor, Maximums, Blaze, Aiden and other characters that aren't in the original Sailor Moon anime or manga.

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE review. I hope that you like it and please it me want I can do to make it more interesting.

Moon kingdom


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** - I **don't** own Sailor Moon or any of the character's belonging to Naoko Takeuchi (the creator of Sailor Moon). **_My characters_** are Jess, Jasmine (Jaz), Selena, Taylor, Blaze, Aiden and Maximums.

**AN: **I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. I had to take **STA****RR tests** and I couldn't update. I would like to **thank all the people that are following my story and real it**. I know that story isn't that good; especially my spelling and grammar and other small details. **_Hope you enjoy the new chapter._**

* * *

**The Real Me**

**By Moon Kingdom**

**Beta'd by Princess Moonie of the Moon**

**Chapter 7**

They leave us in the dust. Just kidding I'm letting them have a head start. Now that I think about it, I should leave. If I remember correctly, Maximums was the fastest of our group. I turn the engine on and let warm up before I can leave. Before I left the Director asked, "Why are you just standing there?"  
"We didn't want them to get in the way." answered Maximums.  
"Can we take other route?" I asked.  
"Yes. This scene is about who gets there first." answered the Director.  
"Carmen will be filming us as we go, right?" asked Maximums.  
"Yes. Rena, I must say that you did great. You could have easily won but instead slowed down," said the Director. "Why did you slow down?"  
"It won't be fun if there isn't any competition" I smirked.

The three of us talk for a while but not too long since there's a race. "We should go or we won't be able to catch up with them," interrupts Maximums.  
"You can go first." I replied.  
"No after you." answers Maximums.  
"I insist you go first" I gestured.

We continue to argue with each other over this simple matter with each other, but for us it will be to show how skilled we are.

"We'll go first." said Blaze. With that, the twins leave us behind. Next Maximums went, and then I did. I'm behind Maximums and we stay like this for a while but soon we go our separate ways. I know this town very well and know all the short cuts. I know I will soon catch up with Taylor, Jaz and Amara.  
"Incoming call from Selena, accept or end?" asked a robotic voice which interrupts the peaceful silence.  
"Accept." I replied while keeping my eyes trained on the road.  
"Rena, I just saw Amara, Taylor and Jaz pass by!" said Selena.  
"Thank you." I said as I carefully turn around a sharp corner  
"Please be careful." said Selena before she hung up.

I better hurry up if I want to catch up with them. Where can Maximums and the twins be?  
"Incoming call from (XXX)-XXX-XXX, accept or end?" asked the robotic voice.  
That number sounds very familiar. Who could it be? There's only one way to find out.  
"Accept." I replied.  
"Blondie, you're losing your touch. You better hurry up or the twins will beat you." Maximums taunted.  
"How did you get my number?" I asked curiously.  
"A little birdy told me…" Maximums and I know that he said it with a smirk.  
"End" I commanded to the robot voice and sped up to catch up with the twins.

I have to catch up with them. Maximums wasn't even talk to me while drive like he use to do. I decide to let him beat me. Very soon I'm going about 110 mph and the rest of the racers should be going faster than me at about 130 mph or more. They might be going up to 200 mph since the cars and motorcycles were chosen so that we could race very fast. After a while, I get back to the main road. I had to turn very fast and very sharp since Blaze was only a couple of feet away from me. I almost crashed into the building, but thankfully I didn't. I stopped the bike and tried to calm myself. Until now, I never realized just how dangerous this is. All the years I have driven motorcycle, I have never crashed into something.

Now I know how Jaz must have felt when her motorcycle flipped. It has been the only time I have almost died without it being related to Sailor Scout business. It still scared the crap out of me. Once my heart rate is close to normal I take off and try to catch up with Blaze. I carefully turn and make sure that nobody is near me. I soon catch up with Blaze and I can see that his twin and Maximums are with him. They're so close by each other and there's no way I can pass them going through the main road. I can see that Maximums is in front of the twins.

_It seems to me that the twins aren't enough trying to win. Why is that? Could it be that Maximums is going to race like the last time when I was him? If so, I wasn't be able to beat him that time. What to do?_

I decide that I will detour and speed up enough more. When I look at the mirrors I can see the twins and the car side by side. Is he mad about something? Is it because I quit even though I took an oath that I will never quit. Or is it because of what happened to Ryder two years ago? I know that he's getting better. Maybe I'm justoverreacting. I'll just have to stay in the front. I speed up just a bit more. No matter how fast I go, they keepcatching up with me. Soon I see Amara, Jaz and Taylor.  
"Incoming call from Jess." said the robotic voice.

"Accept." I said responded.  
"You're at the half way point. Please be careful. I might not know much about racing but the three people behind you are going too fast. I don't think they're planning on slowing down." said Jess.

"Thank you, don't you worry, I'll be okay. Bye," I answered as I glanced in my mirrors.  
"Call Jaz." I ordered after I hang up on Jess.  
"Rena, what do you what?" asked Jaz.  
"Maximums and the twins are going way too fast." I replied.  
"I noticed" replied Jaz.  
"It reminds me about the way they got rid of our rivals." I said thoughtfully as I did another check in mirrors.  
"You're starting to scare me but you might be right." Jaz says worriedly.  
"The director told me that we can take a different route to the finish line." I informed Jaz.  
"On the next turn I will go. Bye," said Jaz and the call ends.  
"Call Taylor!" I ordered.  
"Calling Taylor." said the robotic voice.  
"Blondie, what do you want?" asked Taylor.  
"I'm scared. They're going too fast." I replied.  
"Relax, nothing will happen. He's just trying to make this look like a real race. It's not like what happened years ago." replied Taylor.

I know that he's trying to comfort me but I still think that Maximums is angry about what happened. He couldjust use the movie as an excuse to harm one of us.  
That is why he was the second in command of the Lunar Army during the Sliver Millennium. He was like the dad I never had since my dad died in a war two weeks before I was born. Once I remembered who he was, I became very depressed. I didn't know if he could remember our life during the Silver Millennium. I couldn't take it anyone. It hurts every time when I see him because I know that he doesn't remember our old life. When I remembered who he was, I knew that his personality hasn't changed at all.  
"Rena, are you still there?" asked Taylor.  
"Sorry. Please be careful and take a different route. I don't want you to get hurt. I already told Jaz." I replied.  
"Will it make you feel safer?" asked Taylor.  
"Yes, now be careful. Bye." I replied and ended the call.

Now it will only be Amara and I with Maximums and the twins behind us. I get in front of Amara and she moves to the left and I block her moves until she decides to go a different way. As I drove the twins are always trying to get in front of me and sometimes they would suddenly get in front of me. The image of me nearly crashing into the building earlier keeps flashing through my mind. I must stop thinking about it or I will not be able to win, and not just that I will be too scared to be able to race and ride my motorcycle ever again. I speed up to the highest speed that the motorcycle would go. I had to be careful with the turns and soon the buildings look like the ones by the finish line.

I'm the first one to cross the finish line and with Maximums behind me. I was paying more attention behind thanl in front. When I look up I see that Blaze is in front and his motorcycle is parked. I slow down then Aiden gets in my way and I turn to the left. When I turned my motorcycle I could feel it going out of control and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop it. I can see that people are running and getting out of my way. Soon I feel like I'm flying through the air and then land very hard on the asphalt with parts of the motorcycle hitting me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** - I **don't** own Sailor Moon or any of the character's belonging to Naoko Takeuchi (the creator of Sailor Moon).

Hello,

Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry to be MIA but I'm back. I try to write more chapters since I no longer have to go to school. Is chapter has NOT be beta by **_Princess Moonie of the Moon_**. Since she is sick I will post the edited one when I get it. I'm sorry for any mistakes that might be in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.

Jessica (Moon Kingdom)

* * *

Chapter 8

Taylor's P.O.V.

When I get to the finish line I see people crowning around a building and I see parts of a motorcycle. I look around and see that Amara, Maximums, the twins and Jaz are here by the finish line.

**_Rena!_**

I quickly get off my car and run to the crown of people. As I walk the people start to make a pathway for me. I see that Rena's motorcycle crashed into the building.

I couldn't move and I only look at the building in horror. It's just like want happens to one of the rival leader.

**_Maximums! _**

I walk toward Maximums car and he's already walk toward me. I can feel my blood boiling by just looking at him and I can feel as my nails are cutting into my palm.

"What did you do?" I demanded as I shout at me.

"He didn't do anything, his was the one that got in Rena's way," said Jaz as she points to Aiden.

"They're only following **_his_** orders," I said angry and glare at Maximums.

"You have to calm down," said Jaz as she put her hand on my hand.

"How do expect to calm down **_he's_** the one who did that to her," I said while pointing at the building.

Firefighters and police are by the building look around to see the damage.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jaz pleading.

I couldn't take it anymore and I feel my fist colliding with his faces. And I see at it suspires him that I hit me in the face.

"You have to calm down," said Jaz as she tries to hold me back and I can see Amara coming over here.

"He didn't do anything. It his fault," said Amara point at Aiden.

"Still it the one plan it fault," I said as I glare at Maximums.

"He's right it his fault," said Jaz.

I can feel her let go and I start to put my hand up unfortunately Amara stopped me and holds my back.

"You had a chose to follow or not," I hear Jaz shout.

Then I see that she punches Aiden in the faces and on the stomach.

"I think it should be Jaz that needs holding back," I said to Amara.

"Well that girl can sure punch," replied in shocked Amara.

"Jaz put that poor man down," shouted Jess.

"He's the one who cause Rena's accident," replied Jaz as she holds Aiden by the color his shirt.

"Accident?" asked Lily.

"That on over there," replied Amara as he points to the building. I can hear gasps and I feel the atmosphere it darker.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Blaze said smirking.

I look at him confused.

"Amara!" shouted Michelle as she looks at us in horror.

"What?" asked Amara and Michelle points at our hands.

I quickly move my hand way once I realize he was holding hands.

"It's not what it seems I was only holding him hold since he was about to hit him," said Amara and points at Maximums.

"Why?" asked Matt as he walk toward us.

"He behind everything," I replied.

I can see that Matt understood what I told and it surprise me when he hit in the stomach. I always thought that he was more of the logic one not a fighter.

"How could you?" shouted Lilly. "You're a monster!"

She goes to Maximums and hit him on the side were it hasn't be punched.

"Lilly, calm down," Matt told her.

"You're parents will be disappointed in you if they found out," said Jess.

"You better hope than Rena isn't injured or you will not be able to walk or reproduced," Lilly said angry.

"That won't be necessary but I can see that you love me dearly," said a familiar voice from behind us.

"Rena!" shouted Lilly and go to hug her. Lilly almost push Rena to the floor. Lilly takes Rena's helmet off.

Her long hair is in a high ponytail and you can see her black highlights. It doesn't seem like she's hurt.

"That was perfect," said the director.

"After all it was my plan. I just didn't expect your friends to punch me," replied Maximums as he's holding on to his stomach.

"You call that a punch?" asked Rena raising her eyebrow.

"Is it not?" asked Maximums confused

"Nope," Rena replied smiling.

"Is is a punch," said Rena and punches him right in the stomach and he goes down on his knees in pain.

"Why did you do that?" asked the director as he's check Maximums to make sure he's okay.

"He almost killed me," Rena replied angry and swiftly runs to the twin who were try to run away and punch them too.

"That for making me late," replied Rena and go away.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lilly what seem that she realize what Rena meant.

"The audition!" shouted Jaz.

Lilly and Jaz as running very fast and left their friends confuse.

"Does she mean what I think she means?" asked Mary worried.

"Amara, I have to leave. The White Rose Fine Art orchestra region is today," said Michelle to Amara.

"**_Mr. Burris_** is going to be mad at us!" Jess exclaimed.

"We have to leave," said Matt and run with him friends trailing behind him.

"I wonder where they have to go?" asked the director.

"They said auditions and orchestra," said Aiden as he holds his stomach.

"Now I remember they have all-region audition for orchestra," said the director.

"I didn't know Rena could play an instrument," said Maximums.

"I sorry about the punches that they give you," said the director.

"I deserve it after all Rena was almost killed in the stunt," replied Maximums.

"You're saying that this was all planning?" I asked as I'm shocked to hear that.

"Yes, I want this movie have the highest rating," replied the director happily.

"You'll just have to have Amara as one of the characters. He's very famous amount racer fans," I said as I walk away from them.

_They have to be crazy. They would risk Rena's life just to have the highest rating. Unbelievable._

"Where are you going?" asked the director.

"It was nice working with you. Thank you for the wonderful experience," I said as I look at the director.

"Thank you for your hard work," said the director when he realize that this was the last shoot for me.

_Looks like Maximums hasn't change since the Silver Millennium. I wonder if he remembers anything about he's past life and the Princess. Where could the Moon Princess be and would she look like her past herself? _

_Once we find who the Sailor Scouts are we can work together to find her. Maybe Sailor Moon will know. Now that I think about I didn't remember that we had Sailor Moon. The Princess was beginning to be trained when Beryl attacked. Could the Princess be Sailor Moon? _

Rena's P.O.V

I changed out off the outfit and rush toward my motorcycle.

"Nice motorcycle," I someone say. When I turn I see that's Amara.

"Thanks," I said and put my helmet one and turn it on.

"How long have you been driving motorcycle?" I hear Amara ask.

I slide the front up and say, "About five years. Bye."

I speed away in my motorcycle and go to White Rose Fine Art Academy when I get there I go the restroom. One I change into a pink dress and black pumps I leave quickly

"Incoming call from Mr. Burris," said a robot voice causing me to stop halfway to the orchestra room. I try to grab my phone from my back pack but couldn't. I kept digging around until I finally give up.

_I seriously need to clean my backpack out. _I thought as I rushed toward the orchestra room.

I take my violin case from my locker then took my violin and shoulder rest out. Rushing toward the auditorium as fast as I could possibly could.

"Rena, you arrived five minutes pass the time," said **_Mr. Burris._**

"Got stuck in traffic," I replied as I tune my violin.

"Where are the others?" **_Mr. Burris._**

"Probably got stuck in traffic," I replied.

"Miss Rena Moon, please follow be to the stage," said a lady.

"Break a string," said **_Mr. Burris._**

"Thank you,' I replied and left to follow the lady toward the stage.

I walk slowly toward the center of the stage. The bright light blinds me for a while but quickly my eyes get use to it. I slowly pass my violin my shoulder and put my bow gentle on the D string.

"Miss Moon could you kind enough to wait for a while. It seems that **_Michelle Kaioh_** has been stuck in traffic," said an elderly woman.

The way she empathize her name it seen that she is try to let me know how important she is.

"Would it be fine if I warm up until she comes?" I asked.

"Of course you can," replied an elderly man.

"Thank you," I replied.

Quickly checking my violin to make sure it's in tune before I start to play. Once I did I start playing my solo of a competition later in the year. I close my eyes after I while I play and get the music flow and I play throughout the whole music piece without hard the door open.

"I sorry to be later, it looks like I missed the audition," said Michelle.

"You didn't miss I was just warming up and practicing my solo of other competition," I replied.

"I remember playing that when I was eighteen about your age," said Michelle.

"Now if you please can start," said the elderly woman as Michelle sits down.

I did as I was told to and start to play. And I just let the melody run free and I fell like if it was the music itself controlling me and keeps me for making mistakes. After a long time I got to the end and let the last note ring out but not longing the length of it.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day," the elderly man after a while, it seem that it affected.

"Miss Moon if you place follow me out," the lady from earlier.

"I would like to hear the rest," I replied.

"I'm sorry put that might distract them," said the lady.

"If be being is so distractive that they shouldn't be competing since people will be staring all the time when they play." I replied.

"Miss…," she started.

"It's okay it will help her grow as a musician by watching others," said Lily.

I go and sit in the chairs and listen to her play. We listen to the rest of our group until it's only Ash that is left. Once she finish we leave quickly. We all pick our instruments and head to the break room. We hang out there for about two hours or so then we head to the elevator. We all are having a great time until the elevator doors open.

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE BUILDING_**

"I defiantly think that the first twelve contestants," the elderly man.

"You are right. They're all talent but somehow I feel like Miss. Rena Moon is holding back," said the elderly woman.

"Holding back?" asked Michelle.

"It was like the music that she choose is very easy and some parts of where slightly change to make it sound better when she played," said the elderly man.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Walker, sorry to interrupt. I would like to thank you for coming to our school. I know that you're busy and I grateful that you took time for your schedule and came," said Mrs. Walker.

"We're happy to be here with such talented students. It a privilege to be here and thank you for inviting us," said the elderly man.

"Indeed. I was wonder if you could tell us about Miss Rena Moon," said the elderly woman.

"How can I help you?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"I would like to know which level is she," replied the elderly woman.

"She in our advance orchestra which would be chamber," replied Mrs. Walker.

"How long has she been playing the violin?" asked the elderly man.

"It's been three years since she has attendant this school. She could have be taught by a family member or a teacher because she is the concert master for every concert we have," replied Mrs. Walker.

"I would happy recommend some schools that have higher expectations," said Michelle.

"I have recommend other schools but she refuse. I have see improvement in the students since she was come. Everything is easy for her that must students work very hard to bet her. The only time she someone bet her was when she injured her fingers but she was able to get second chair which is remarkable. It shows her dedication to the violin," replied Mrs. Walker.

"It seems like she's a prodigy. When I was her age I couldn't play the whole music piece that well. Might have taken me half an year to be able to memorize and play without mistakes," said Michelle.

"Dose she play another instrument?" asked the elderly man,

"Yes, I believe that she plays the flute which is in honor band," replied Mrs. Walker.

"Has Miss Rena Moon always had black highlights?" asked the elderly man.

"No, one time she had blonde haired," replied Mrs. Walker.

"Is her real name Rena?" asked Michelle.

"I believe that it Serena but likes to be call Rena," replied Mrs. Walker.

"It seems that her name is English," comment the elderly man. (**_A/N: _**Remember that the story is taking place in Japan. I will be using English names throughout the story since I didn't really know Japanese names.)

"I think that her mom has relatives in America," replied Mrs. Walker.

"She remains me of a girl that I listen to when I was in New York," replied the elderly man.

"Mrs. Walker why did you seem that you're not effect by us asking personal questions about Miss. Moon?" asked Michelle.

She chuckles and replies, "Many before you have asked the same question as you."

"Do you know why she refuses to go to another school?" asked the elderly woman.

"Quoting her, "I want to people to select me because the way I sound when I play not by experiences and I want to found someone that will bet that's on the level I'm right now," said Mrs. Walker.

"As I prodigy myself I understand partly but it will affect her in the long run. I know that she was to be challenge but she's too advance to be here," replied Michelle.

"Know that I think about it she stays here because she wants to learn how to play the piano," said Mrs. Walker after a while.

"I still can't get over the fact that is very odd," said Michelle suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"Earlier today I saw her she seems like a "bad girl", a rebel because she knows have to ride a motorcycle and wore cloths that did match with some one that would be In an orchestra," replies Michelle.

"It's just like the girl I was taking about earlier. I hear that she would hung out with people that had family related or they themselves did drug or drunken alcohol," said the elderly man.

"It's not nice to talk about someone behind their back" said a calm voice.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" asked Michelle.

"Practice ended early so I came here to pick you up," replied Amara.

Before Michelle could reply someone came in, "Mrs. Walker!" exclaimed a girl as she runs inside the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Walker.

"_She_ here," said the girl worried written on her face.

Mrs. Walkers face paled and she runs out the door with the girl in toll. When they get there Crystal and her mom are arguing. They saw Rena trying to help crystal's mom shouted at her.

"Mrs. Swift how many times do I have to tell you that you're not allowed to step into this school?" demanded Mrs. Walker.

"She's my daughter," yelled Mrs. Swift.

"Only when it benefits you!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Please don't come here. Your daughter is going through a lot concerning your divorces, Your also have not right to be within 100 feet of her," said Mrs. Walker to Mrs. Swift.

"Please go before we call the police," said Rena.

"Crystal do you want me to leave?" asked Mrs. Swift innocent.

"Leave I didn't what to see you anymore. You never treated me as a daughter. I'm just a trophy to show off when I do something right," said crystal.

"I'm only doing what's the best for you. You have been playing the violin for a long time. Promise me that you will keep play. We have to bet that little bitch," said Mrs. Swift and pointed at Rena at the last part.

"You will not talk to her that way. I never wanted to play the violin. You force me and now that you and father are divorce I didn't have to obey you," replied Crystal.

"You ungrateful like whore. You can't! You worked as hard to get it go to waste. Image what my friends will say! All their daughters are obedient and classically training and perform with famous violist and composers," shouted Mrs. Swift, her words made Crystal eye's watery.

**SLAP!**

"How dare you say such thing to your daughter? She your flesh and blood! You are to support her not crash her dreams. You shouldn't discourage her," said Rena calmly to Mrs. Swift but one can tell that her voice was cold.

"Alize!" shouted a male voices.

Rena turn toward the front doors and there stood a man with a business suit. He was his hair came to the bottom of his ears and he wear rectangle glasses but not the thick ones.

"Stay away from her. You no longer have control over her. Go away before I call the police," said Mr. Swift.

"Your such a disgrace. You will never be anything but a whore. Didn't think I know. You have been sleeping around with anyone that looks your way," said Mrs. Swift said to crystal.

"That's not true. I should since I was have bodyguards around her," replied Mr. Swift.

"They could be lying. She could offer her body to them so they won't tell," said Mrs. Swift.

"Her bodyguards are women. I want you out of my house within 12 hours and I will make sure you didn't take anything of value. At least she didn't end up like you. You're the one that sleeps around and spread your legs to everyone," said Mr. Swift.

Mrs. Swift leave angry and I can see that Crystal relax and so did her dad.

"Mr. Sift, would it be okay if I take Crystal?" Rena asked.

"Crystal do you want to go with the young lady?" asked her dad.

"Sure," said Crystal in a mumble.

Rena takes her hand and the rest of the students and staff stop and got back to normal. They have been shocked about the argument that was going on earlier. When they was Rena and Crystal waking out the school together and the fact that they were holding hand shocked them even more. It wasn't a secret that they both have a rivalry. They understood that what had happen has affected Crystal too much.

"I sorry to cause such a scene at your school, it will not happen again," said Mr. Swift.

"I understand that your family is going through a rocky point in life. Didn't worry about Crystal and we inform you if Mrs. Swift is seen around the school," replied Mrs. Walker.

"If you excuse me, I have a meeting to attended," said Mr. Sift and walks away.

Rena's P.O.V.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked once we were outside.

"Yeah, I just glad that she can't control me. I'm finally free and I can be myself. I sorry for the way I been acting. My mother got very angry when she found out that you bet me to first chair. She wanted be to be rude to you so that you would stop," said Crystal and looks up at meat the last sentence. "Thank you Princess Serenity."

"Would you like to come over to my home?" I asked while I came out of shock.

"Sure," replied Crystal and wipes her tears.

I drag her toward my motorcycle and throw her a helmet. I take off my dress since I have shorts and a tank top underneath.

"Is it safe?" asked Crystal looking at the motorcycle.

"Yes. You might want to change," I said as I look at her.

"I didn't have anything to change into," replied Crystal.

She has a black and white tribal print maxi skirt with a pinkish and a white light knit cardigan with long sleeves. I search into my bag and find my extra pair of shorts that I keep in case of emergencies. I throw them to her and careful puts it on and the take off her skirt.

"Hope on," I said and she careful gets on and wraps her arms around my waist.

Making sure that there wasn't any car going towards before I drive home. I took the route that few go on and speed toward home before my mom get home. She would explode if I get home last. Throughout the whole drive Crystal kept a strong grip on me.

"We're here," I said once we got to my home.

"SERENTIY RENEE MARIE COLWAY LAFAYETTE!" shouted my dad.

"Where have you been!" exclaimed Sammy was he walks out the house.

"Who's that? *GASP*What happen to you hair" asked my daddy.

_Shit! I forgot to change my hair._

"Hello, I'm Crystal," she said in a whisper.

"She knows," I simply said.

"Mother called earlier saying that you won't answer her back," said my daddy.

"Rena, dad keeps on saying that you're not my sister," whined Sammy, which was fun since he's twelve.

"Sammy we may not be siblings but I know you since you were a baby. I'm your cousin but firstly I'm your older sister. You can come to me and tell me your problems," I said as I wipe tears from his face.

"But you always been with us since I could remember," replied Sammy.

"Your grandparents on daddy's side are my parents. They're always busy and when I was little I been fond of daddy who's my oldest brother," I said.

"You promise that you'll always be my sister and be there when I need help?" asked Sammy.

"Of course," I replied with a smile which causes him to smile also.

"Hello, I'm Samuel but everyone calls me Sammy," said my little brother.

"I'm Crystal but I didn't like that name. So you can call me Jade, which is my middle name that my grandparents gave me," said Jade.

"Come in. You must be in shock since you rode on a motorcycle which is drove my sister," said Sammy, he leads the way in and my daddy is the last one in.

"Young lady, you still haven't explained why you hair has black highlights," said my daddy in a demanding but calm voice which I cringe when I hear it.

"I didn't want them to figure out who I am. It's just a disguise which the crystal helped me with," I replied.

"You better change it before your mom comes home," said my daddy as he looks at his watch.

"Come Jade I'll show you my room," I said and I drag her up the stairs to my room.

As I get to my room I change my hair. When I open my bedroom's door you can see the room which fits my cover. I take the crystal and change it to fit 'Rena' personality. Soon my room has multiply bookshelves that reach the ceiling. There's some Black Veil Brides poster and other bands also which are the total opposite of BVB. The two top shelves are with movies and CDs which some are classical or modern music. The rest of the shelves are full with books including some of my school textbooks that I review over once in a while. Above my bed are my photos of family and friends and some of the people that I have meet that once lives in the moon kingdom and they remember me (exclude my scouts, Rini and Darien because they're not close friends) in a heart shape which is a canopy bed. At the end of the bed is a chest/sit.

"I like you bed sheet," said Jade.

They're purple with some kind of design on the left.

"The design is a bit to girly for me but since my mom picked it out it's okay," I replied.

"Your mom or you brother's wife?" asked Jade.

"My brother's wife," I replied.

"You're such a bookworm," said Jade as she looks at my bookshelves.

"I rather be a bookworm than me like John," I replied.

"Who's John?" asked Jade.

"Um…. He's…. m-my brother," I replied and turn to my photo on the wall.

"Which one?" asked Jade as she also look at the photo.

"Do you see the one with all the men with the same tuxedos?" I asked.

"Yes, they're all good looking specially the one with the Draco Malfoy blonde hair from Harry Potter," said Jade.

"That's John, my parents wanted them to go into the family business but he likes to race. I remember that he raced against Amara in an unofficial race and won. He loved the speed he felt free, sadly because of it he died during one of his race. He died doing what he loved the most. He won but the car got out of control and both drivers died. It felt some unreal. We run to the car but they try to stop me but it stopped us. I fought all of them and when I got to his car he had blood all over his body," said as tears came down.

"You didn't have to tell me," said Jade as she wipes tears of my face.

I ignore her and say, "I sat down as cried and he whisper to me, "Wipes tears off. I didn't what the last people I see crying," I stopped and smile as held on to his hand. He closed and I start to cry again. They separated us. The next thing I knew I was at a hospital the doctor told us that he's in a coma and may not wake up. The other driver's family was there and apologizes but we were too busy crying. My brothers and sisters took they anger at them until I stopped them.

I paid the bill and give them money since he was the only on that worked since his wife had to take care of the little ones. The oldest was only thirteen and I knew that there money might not last them since she has a three year old which unable her to work. She didn't truths her child with strange and she and her husband are the only child just like their parents. I see them time to time. I was right there money did last that long and I saw it. I found them a small house with a huge yard and it didn't cost must. Last year she won a fashion contest and without knowing it was my mother company that held that contest. I didn't know until I came back to the States and I saw her in the lobby. We both were shocked but she knew that she won on her own."

"Do you see that picture of me with the white dress?" I said after I while.

I heard her gasp and she say, "It looks like your dress from the moon kingdom. Is that her and her family?"

"The twins would start to call me princess once they were seven. They remember me but I didn't which they did that I will remember soon. The oldest and the youngest didn't meet until the party and they called me Princess Serenity and kneed to me. When they did that I remember that they're we orphans during the moon kingdom.

They were place into the Lunar Guard Force. Since we didn't really have orphanages so the kids were observe for a while and then it's decide where to place them. The oldest were usual put into the military and sorted into jobs. The youngest take care of the elderly and the baby where given to people that couldn't have baby and that include same-sex couples since we all believe that they should me happy no matter whom you love. Those two were the youngest guards ever and they were the best at their job and beat the older kids and some adults which cause them to be mad. They met me would I saw them fight against the others they out most of them. Raye once challenge them since the soldiers where saying that they were better than the scouts. The scout went against them even Saturn and Pluto but Amara couldn't since she got in trouble with her parents for causing too many fights. Throughout this I was hiding and I saw that they dodge the attacks which affect the scout only. I transform into Amara since the scouts though that she was talking to mom instead of being sent back home. I stepped in and we fought hand-in-hand combat. Since I was not sure if the crystal can copy her power and I wanted to see if they could doge the punches.

They where fast but not quick enough and I were able to hit them. And soon they got very exhausted but keep going. We fought for a good hour or so until they drop to the floor with was a disappointment since I wasn't tired and I was just warming up. They scout were happy and bragging about how powerful they are. Which got on my nerves," I said.

"Why did you fight them?" asked Jade.

"I wanted to know why they up them in the Lunar Guard Force when they should be in the military. I soon found out that they can last longer than must soldiers and they know where to hit to cause lots of pain I swear that I can still feel the pain every time I remember the fight," I said as I grimaced.

"So how did the scouts react when they found out that we were the one that didn't win?" asked Jade.


End file.
